Land of Tear
|kanji=涙の国 |romaji=Rei no Kuni |literal english=Country of Tear |brief=yes |status=Dissolved |death=34 BN (1466 years old) |founded=~1500 BN |founder=Reimitsu Clan |scontinent= Everrain |capital=Tenrei |religion= Folk religion *Reito * |government=Monarchy |leader=King |province= *Tenrei *Amerui *Chirei *Sanrei *Furui *Keirei |clan= *Reimitsu Clan *Kureta Clan *Shinshō Clan *Shikaji Clan *Shōseki Clan |other=yes |part= Land of Everrain * (~10%) }} The Land of Tear was an ancient kingdom situated in Everrain region, founded by Reimitsu clan in 1500 BN, half a millennium before Kaguya's arrival to Earth. Its empire in its prime stretched well beyond the current Land of Everrain. Tear was conquered from the inside by the prestigious Kureta clan in 880 BN and ceased to exist for 250 years. In 530 BN, with the assistance of Vigil and Shinshō clan, Reimitsu clan reclaimed the land and revived Tear. was founded in the Land of Tear by Shinshō and Reimitsu clan in 49 BN. Following the defeat of Shinshō clan by in 34 BN, Tear quickly collapsed and fell to Hanzō. Brief History In 1500 BN, a small kingdom named Tear was founded nearby the Tear River in Everrain by Reimitsu clan. Started out small, Tear steadily expanded and eventually conquered the whole Everrain region in 1300 BN. It reached its peak around 980 BN, where it controlled an extremely large territory, estimated to be seven times the size of Everrain region. Land of Tear started to lose power after was widespread across the globe. The revolution gave birth to many ambitious and powerful warlords. Slow progress by Reimitsu clan in learning chakra and ninjutsu caused the kingdom to shrink in size. For the sake of the country, Kureta clan rebelled and usurped the throne. After the incident, Reimitsu was forced into exile and the kingdom was renamed to Land of Kureta. In 540 BN, an exiled Shinshō named Ikarusu teamed up with the fallen Reimitsu clan to fight and reclaim their rightful positions. In just 10 years, they managed to overthrew Kureta and reestablished Tear. However, their power and influence were no longer the same. The vast land they once owned was controlled by other countries. In Everrain alone, Tear had to compete with five powerful kingdoms; Darkfire (暗火), Fear (恐), Pike (矛), Temper (気) and Bush (低木). Tear spent the next 500 years waging war with the five nearby kingdoms for the supremacy of Everrain. The Six Kingdom Period came to an end with the eruption of in 34 BN. Shinshō clan, arguably the most powerful clan in Tear, capitalized and profited a fortune out of it at the expense of people. Hanzō rebelled and massacred all the Shinshō after stumbled upon the ugly truth. In the very same year, Hanzō swiftly took control of Tear, conquered the the rest of the nearby kingdoms and unified them as the Land of Everrain. Territories During the Six Kingdoms Period, although their land was teeny compared to the past, Land of Tear was still considered a large country. At that time, Tear was made up with 6 provinces and all provinces has a total of 30 districts. Details The ruling system and power structure in Land of Tear was the traditional style. Each territory was ruled by a clan, usually autonomously and hereditary. They were in turn governed by their respective territory governor, all the way to the King of the Royal House. Power structure: King → Daimyō → Shōmyō → Village Head → Commoner Only the rulers of district and above were awarded special title; King or Queen for country, Daimyō for province and Shōmyō for district. It is notable that King and Daimyō do not really own or control the territory they governed. Daimyō is just a title, bear by one of the Shōmyō to rule the province. Daimyō may be the head of the province but the final decision still lie on the actual ruler of the district, the Shōmyō. In other words, just like the Shōmyō, the Daimyō only have absolute control on their own district. This applies to King as well. However, most of the times, Shōmyō will obey the Daimyō and King as the latter possess greater resources and military power.